


Happy as a Bird

by yezh (kirpee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begins before canon events, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tanaka/Noya broship 5ever, Third Person POV, background TsukiYama, background daisuga, everyone is a giant dork, mama suga, papa daichi, volleyball dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/yezh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is dark hair and eyes. He is tan skin. He is height and muscle.</p><p>Nishinoya thinks he might be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to the lovely [cuddleruri](http://cuddleruri.tumblr.com)! I love you, honeybear!
> 
> This is my first slow burn fic in a while as well as my first Haikyuu!! fic. Any concrit is greately appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

Nishinoya had come to Karasuno High School for two reasons: the uniforms and it was close to home.

But he came to Karasuno’s Gymnasium #2 for only one reason, to play volleyball. He cracks his knuckles and takes a deep breath, shaking out his nervousness.

“Oi!” he hears behind him. He turns, crouching a little and balling his hands into fists. _Just in case,_ he tells himself.

“Oh,” he says, his body relaxing and straightening into his normal stance. It’s a taller boy with a monk haircut. Nishinoya vaguely remembers seeing him at the opening ceremonies. “You’re another first year, right?”

“Un,” the boy nods. “Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

“Nishinoya Yuu. You here to join club?”

Tanaka nods again. “Yep! You?”

“Yeah. What position do you play?” Nishinoya asks, trying to feel this boy out. Noya decided a long time ago that you could tell a lot about someone from their position.

Tanaka puffs out his chest. “Wing spiker.” His reply brims with confidence. “What about you?”

“Libero.”

Tanaka’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. “Wait! I recognize you! You received an award! You must be amazing!”

Nishinoya reddens and scuffs his feet against the ground, never one for taking praise. “Well, I wouldn’t say _amazing_.”

Tanaka laughs. It’s a real, whole body laugh where his chest heaves and his head is thrown back with it. Nishinoya can’t help but be sucked in by his laugh. Noya clutches his stomach as his laughs die down and he leans against Tanaka, who thumps Noya’s back a few times for good measure. He can tell he’s going to like Tanaka.

Straightening up, his breath coming in quick pants while he tries to catch it, Noya sees _him_. He is dark brown hair, the color of Noya’s grandmother’s antique mahogany writing desk, and eyes to match. He is tan skin; the color reminds Noya of deserts and wandering and heat. He is height, standing tall like a mighty oak, or one of the redwoods in America he read about. And he is _muscle_. The ones underneath his broad shoulders subtly shift underneath his warm up jacket and his legs are wonderfully large and powerful to accommodate his massive frame.

Noya wants to climb that like a _tree_.

“Azumane, you’re late!” Someone (who Noya assumes is the captain) admonishes lightly, no real sting behind his words 

The Mighty Oak bows before the captain. “I-I’m sorry!” he stutters out the apology. The illusion of The Mighty Oak’s inherent strength and confidence crumbles right before Noya’s eyes.

 _So he’s a teddy bear,_ Noya thinks to himself, suddenly wanting to catalog _everything_ about this boy because he is _interesting_ and Noya likes interesting people.

Noya and Tanaka are eventually joined by a band of three other first years, all looking as bright-eyed as Noya and Tanaka. Even as Noya bows into the open doorway of the gym, he can’t take his eyes off of _him_.

_Azumane._


	2. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tanaka is the king of Bad Advice and Asahi's glass heart gets a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You make my heartbeat beat a beat  
> [Like a drum for you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wq-8dxYHnyU)

It’s been a week and a half of practices and Noya can’t decide whether he likes watching Azumane best in stillness or motion. Noya _knows_ that he’s really not supposed to like watching someone, at least not an acquaintance. But Azumane is so _interesting_. 

Noya’s eyes sparkle as he watches Azumane spike through a wall of three blockers. Noya noticed during the practice times, Azumane wilts off the court. He bows to other forces, bending to fit other’s needs. But on the court, he is as powerful as the oak Noya originally thought him as: strong and mighty and dependable.

“Get it,” Tanaka says, coming up beside Noya with a towel draped across the back of his neck and a water bottle pressed to his lips.

“What?” Noya asks incredulously, turning to face Tanaka.

“It’s written on your face, man,” Tanaka says, toweling off his scalp. “You dig the tall one.”

Red bleeds across Noya’s face. He’s been caught. _Is it really that obvious?_ He wonders. “I just… I’m trying…” The excuses bubble up, but as soon as they leave his mouth, they don’t sound right.

Tanaka brushes him off. “You don’t have to explain,” he says simply.

Relief and gratefulness flood through Noya. Tanaka, also an unruly ball of energy _needing_ to connect with the volleyball, has quickly become his best friend, his lifeline during practice.

Noya huffs and cards his hands through his hair, making it wilder than before. “I can’t just “get it,” you know.”

“And why not?”

“Because you can’t really go up to someone and say…” Noya pauses. His face contorts into a painfully large smile, all teeth and open mouthed with his hands cradling his face. His voice comes out in a terrible, high-pitched whine like a cicada’s summer drone. “You’re really hot! Let’s go out!”

Tanaka always laughs with his whole body, something Noya really likes about him. He likes that Tanaka puts 100% into everything he does, at least in the gym. Noya noticed it first during the 3-on-3 match between the first years. Tanaka would jump with everything he had. His whole body would move when he spiked. He would celebrate every point like it was the final one: he would rip off his shirt and helicopter it above his head while a savage yell ripped from his throat. The captain, watching from the sidelines with intense scrutiny eventually had to issue a warning: if Tanaka did not stop, he would not be welcome.

“Sorry, Captain,” Tanaka had mumbled, sheepishly pulling his shirt back on.

“Why not, though?” Tanaka’s question brings Noya back to reality. “Why _can’t_ you just walk up to Azumane and say, ‘I want to ride your d-‘“ Noya lunges at Tanaka before he can finish his sentence. Tanaka skitters out of the way, cackling, his volleyball shoes squealing against the polished floor. Noya hustles after him, knocking over the cart of volleyballs in the process.

“Tanaka! Nishinoya!” The captain yells from across the gym. Everything stills, the squeak of shoes stops and the volleyball drops with a dull thud, continuing softly in the still air.

Asahi looks to the commotion. Two first years stand like deer caught in headlights surrounded by volleyballs. The captain stalks towards the two, the shorter one straightening as if trying to add more height.

Asahi has noticed the shorter one (Nishinoya, was it?) buzzing around him, always on the periphery. He can feel eyes when he’s spiking, the weight different from normal when everyone on the court is watching, it feels heavier and sharper somehow. Nishinoya’s narrow-minded focus on Asahi makes his skin itch whenever he feels Nishinoya’s stare. He prefers to remain out of the spotlight as much as possible, to shift all attentions away from him unless absolutely necessary.

It’s making Asahi very nervous.

He swallows heavily while he watches the captain berate the first years. “Nishinoya, Tanaka, what were you thinking?” the captain asks sternly, hands folded on his chest while staring down his nose. Asahi feels for the two, getting chewed out by the captain is nothing to sneeze at.

He can’t help but stare at Nishinoya, who looks wild, rebellious. He stands defiantly, chin held high and eyes strong and ahead, like he’s trying to make himself look taller. His hair certainly makes him stand out: a spiked black mass with a shock of bleach blond gracing the tuft above his forehead’s center.

Even now, when Nishinoya is being scolded, the set of his shoulders radiates confidence, the set of his feet suggesting stability.

The smallest bit of envy rises in his stomach and Asahi can’t help but compare himself to the first year. He, who is large and strong, stands like a wilting flower. He is always apologizing for the space he takes up. The only time he feels he can stand tall is on the court, when the entire team depends on his ability to be strong.

\---

Asahi mops sweat off his face, feeling wet and disgusting after spiking practice.

A voice behind him, loud and cheerful, shouts, “Your spikes are amazing!”

Asahi yelps in surprise, taken off guard. He spins around, flustered. He feels a flush creep up his neck when he sees Nishinoya. “Oh! Um… T-thank you,” he says bashfully, not wanting to meet Nishinoya’s intense stare.

“His spikes should be!” A third year exclaims, thumping Asashi on the back and making him sputter. “He’s shaping up to be a great ace!” The third year laughs as he walks off.

Asahi reddens even further, looking down at his feet bashfully. “I still have a lot of practice to do…” he protests weakly. “I’m n—“ Nishinoya cuts him off. “Wow!” he says almost breathlessly.

Asahi chances a look at Nishinoya, still a little nervous to meet his intense gaze head on. Nishinoya’s eyes are lit up like a child’s on Christmas, sparkling like stars.

 _His face is so_ open, Asahi thinks. Nishinoya’s face, still a little round with childhood, is painted with awe. His mouth opened slightly, lips resting in a soft ‘o’. He’s actually pretty cute, beautiful even. But his eyes wide and fixed on Asahi, which makes Asahi shift uncomfortably.

“I’m going to receive everything so you can spike!” Nishinoya says with his fist balled in resolution. “I’m going to make sure you’re Karasuno’s best ace!”

Asahi can see the fire in his eyes, the determination, and it makes his skin tighten and he’s suddenly breathless. Nishinoya is so _sure_ about what he’s saying, so sure in Asahi’s ability to _be_ the ace Karasuno needs. He, who wilts in front of the slightest bit of confrontation, the _best ace?_

Suddenly, Nishinoya is bounding off, loudly asking one of the third years to practice spike receives with him.

“He’s certainly cute,” comes a voice behind Asahi, making him jump 80 feet in the air.

“Don't scare me like that, Suga,” Asahi whines, turning to face his fellow second year.

Suga just rolls his eyes. “It’s because you’ve got a glass heart,” Suga’s boyfriend, Daichi, interjects. “You just can’t handle it.”

Asahi looks at Daichi with a hurt expression. “Why are you always so mean to me?”

Daichi waves him off. “That first year certainly _is_ cute.”

“Do you like him?” Suga asks teasingly but his gaze intense, prodding Asahi in the side with his fingers.

Asahi crumples under Suga’s intense stare, trying to become as small as possible. “Um…”

Daichi waggles his eyebrows. “Well?”

“Uh…”

Suga turns to Daichi. “He certainly is cute enough for Asahi. And he’s got a lot of energy. He might be good for Asahi.”

“It will definitely help him with his glass heart,” Daichi agrees.

“Um,” Asahi tries to interject, but it falls on deaf ears.

Suga nods. “Who knows? Maybe Asahi will mellow him out.”

“That’s true. He and… Monk Boy have almost _too_ much energy.”

Asahi clears his throat loudly; making the other two look at him. “If you two forgot, Nishinoya and I aren’t dating. Today was the first time we even _talked_.”

Suga places his hands on his hips, looking like the mom he secretly is deep down. “Well, you’re just going to have to fix that.”

Asahi sighs, resigned to Suga’s not-so-subtle push for Asahi to at least _try_ to get to know Nishinoya.

\---

Asahi cannot help but notice Nishinoya anymore.

 _He’s certainly cute_. Suga’s words won’t stop replaying in Asahi’s head. He finds them more and more true. Nishinoya _is_ really cute. He bounces and moves with childlike enthusiasm and energy when he talks to his friend Tanaka. He possesses such an excitement for volleyball that it’s adorable.

But in motion, he is pure beauty. Although he is small, he seems to extend the entire court. When he dives, he moves with his whole body with no regard for himself. It’s graceful the way he moves in and out of the dive, springing up to be ready for the next receive. He is always moving, focused on the next play. He is in perpetual motion.

Asahi is almost jealous with the way he seems to move on pure instinct. It looks almost easy: the way positions himself to receive, returning the volleyball neatly to the setter. To Asahi, receiving looks like second nature to Nishinoya, like it’s built into his genetic code, like it’s secondary only to breathing.

He really envies the ease of Nishinoya’s movements. Asahi remembers working hard to make his bulk work for him. He had to learn to maneuver his long legs and his broad shoulders, to make the ball go where he _wanted_ it. Even now, he knows he is far from Nishinoya’s level of beauty when he is moving.

Nishinoya’s intensity, the harsh, forward gaze of his eyes and the slow steady exhale before a receive, draws Asahi’s attention. The singular focus that Nishinoya possesses suggests that all that matters to Nishinoya is the _game,_ the next point.

And then Nishinoya turns his head to Asahi and the same look falls on him. Asahi turns his head, praying that he wasn’t just caught staring. His head still turned, he looks at Nishinoya only to find him still looking directly at him with the same intensity he has during games.

Asahi’s heart pounds in his chest as he looks away. _Oh no_ , he thinks desperately, _Suga was right…._

 _I might_ like _Nishinoya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll probably continue to switch between the chapters being mainly Noya-centric and Asahi-centric. 
> 
> As always, concrit is appreciated


	3. Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Asahi looks over at Tanaka and Nishinoya. He hasn’t felt Nishinoya’s now familiar stare in the last couple of days. Ever since Kiyoko-san returned… Asahi thinks. He knows that Kiyoko is beautiful, far more beautiful than he is. It’s only natural that any attention that might have been given to him would be redirected to Kiyoko. Any sane person would pay more attention to Karasuno’s beautiful manager than their awkward stuttering ace. It was only a matter of time, Asahi thought."
> 
> Or, the one with the longwinded similes and the Plato reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I fall in love just a little_  
>  Oh, a little bit  
> Everyday with someone new

Asahi caught himself just… staring at Nishinoya more and more during practices. It wasn’t like he was actively _trying_ to stare, it just occurred naturally. Nishinoya just drew his attention, like a moth is drawn to a flame.

_How accurate,_ Asahi thinks while watching Nishinoya run through some block follows. _I am plain and dull like a moth. Nishinoya is bright and dazzling. It’s only natural._  

Suga appears at Asahi’s side. “What are you thinking about?” he asks, studying Asahi’s face.

_Nishinoya_. “Nothing,” Asahi lies in response, looking anywhere to avoid eye contact with Suga. As soon as he doesn’t meet Suga’s gaze, he knows he’s been caught. Suga’s eyes narrow and he levels Asahi with what the team has dubbed The Mom Stare. Asahi sheepishly makes eye contact, feeling too much like small child instead of a six-foot tall high school student.

“What are you really thinking about?”

“Nishinoya,” Asahi mumbles in defeat. There is no resisting The Mom Stare.

Suga rolls his eyes. “I swear Asahi, you just need to _talk_ to the boy!” 

“It’s not that easy!” Asahi protests. “I stutter and I become sweaty! It’s just awkward!”

“You’re always awkward,” Suga counters. 

Asahi opens his mouth to respond, but no sound comes out. He stands there, finger poised to make a point but his brain is failing him.

Suga smiles cheerfully. “Just power through and _talk to the boy!_ ” He says, as if his plan is foolproof. As if talking to Nishinoya is anything but difficult. As if awkwardness is a mask that Asahi puts on that he can peel off any time he’d like.

“I…” Asahi begins but is interrupted by Kiyoko entering the gym.

“Ah, Shimizu! Welcome back!” Suga says cheerfully.

She nods in response. “Sorry for my absence,” she apologizes, bowing slightly.

Suga waves her off. “Don't mind, don’t mind.”

Gradually, the rest of the team notices Kiyoko’s entrance and slowly begins flocking around her like chicks.

“Welcome back!” All the veteran players greet all together, all bowing.

Nishinoya looks over to the commotion, stunned and confused by his superiors suddenly _dropping everything_. The captain especially didn’t like the slightest interruption in practice. Everything was volleyball all the time during practice, not that Noya minded at all. He loved volleyball above all else. Frowning slightly, his eyes track to the team, flocked around…

The captain cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone who wasn’t flocked around Kiyoko already. “Everybody, this is Shimizu Kiyoko,” the captain announces, mostly to the first years. “She’s our manager.”

_Oh. My. God._ Noya thought, eyes falling on Kiyoko. He swallows and his stomach drops to his feet. He feels absolutely weightless, like a cloud or a helium balloon, and wonders how anyone is _allowed_ to be that beautiful.

_Is this what falling in love feels like?_ Noya thinks wildly. Because this is what he remembers from every stupid romcom he has ever seen: beautiful girl walks into the room and it’s love at first sight. Or usually, love at 100 th meeting after a few fuckups and a sad montage usually with rain. But still! He’s pretty sure this is what falling in love feels like.

“Ryuu…” Noya whispers, nudging Tanaka in the side.

“I know,” Tanaka whispers back, looking reverently at Kiyoko like a prisoner crawling out of a cave and seeing the outside world for the first time. He looks at her like she is beyond any of them, on a whole different plane of existence and she is gracing their plebian selves with her beauty. Noya couldn’t agree more.

“I didn’t know we had a lady manager,” Ennoshita says from behind Noya and Tanaka.

“We don’t just have a lady manager,” Tanaka responds. “We have a _goddess_ lady manager.”

“Damn right,” Noya breathes in agreement.

Ennoshita just shook his head with a chuckle and walks away.

\---

“I still can’t believe it,” Tanaka says to Noya after practice while he’s vigorously toweling the sweat off his head. They’re the last ones in the clubroom.

“Hmm?” Noya hums confused, while he towels off his face.

“That we have such a beauty for a manager,” Tanaka clarifies, peeling his t-shirt off.

“Ohh,” Noya says with clarity. He starts to peel off his own shirt, careful of his perfectly gelled hair. “I swear it was love at first sight, man.” His words muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

“What?”

Noya finishes pulling off his shirt. “I think it was love at first sight,” he says again.

Tanaka shoots him a questioning look. “Wait, what?”

“How many times to I have to repeat myself?” Noya asks with exaggerated exasperation. “I said that I think I fell in love with Shimizu-senpai.” He enunciates each word to make sure Tanaka gets it through his thick skull.

Tanaka still pins him the same confused look. “But I thought… Azumane..?” Is all that comes out of his mouth, having a little trouble putting together full sentences when _yesterday Noya was complaining about how much he wanted Azumane._

Noya just shrugs and begins redressing. “I did like Azumane. I mean, I _still_ do but… I dunno, I just didn’t feel the same way about him that I did when I saw Kiyoko!” He sighs dramatically as buttons his uniform shirt. “I mean, don't get me wrong, I absolutely _love_ the way Azumane looks and everything. I think I have,” he pauses like he’s searching for the right word, “an aesthetic crush on him.”

“Wow,” Tanaka deadpans, “isn’t aesthetic too advanced of a word for you to know?” His deadpan crumbles as he doubles over with the force of his own laughter at his joke.

Noya punches him in the arm, not enough to inflict serious damage but enough to get him to get the message.

“But seriously,” Tanaka wheezes, “you only like Azumane for the way he looks?”

Noya scrunches his face the same way he does when he’s trying to work out a difficult math problem. “I mean, yeah, he’s got a good body and good face and everything. But, like I said, I dunno.”

Tanaka sighs. “What I’m trying to ask is would you date Azumane?”

Without missing a beat, Noya causally responds, “Yeah.”

“And you’re in love with Shimizu-senpai?”

“I think I am, yeah.”

“So are you…” Tanaka trails off, not really wanting to continue.

“I’m not straight, if that’s what you’re asking,” Noya finishes, checking his appearance in the mirror. He tugs on a few spikes that have started to wilt with sweat. He looks over at Tanaka, his gaze causal but sharp at the same time. Almost like a threat. “You got a problem with that?”

Tanaka snorts. “Did I have a problem with it when you were all about Azumane?”

Noya snorts a laugh, body sagging in relief. Tanaka comes up behind him, clapping him on the shoulder. “Shimizu-senpai or Azumane, my advice is still get it.”

“Still not that easy,” Noya laughs in response.

\---

Noya keeps hovering around Kiyoko in a way he thinks is subtle, trying to work up the courage to talk to her.

“Another day of being ignored by Shimizu-senpai,” Tanaka sighs to Nishinoya during one of their down moments in practice. “Mm,” Noya agrees, sipping from his water bottle and his eyes straying to Kiyoko for the millionth time. “Even being ignored is an honor,” Tanaka continues as if he’s been given the greatest gift in the universe.

“I swear I made eye contact with her during morning practice,” Noya responds excitedly.

Tanaka laughs heartily. “You’re a liar!”

“I swear!”

The two continue to titter about Kiyoko excitedly, using wild gesticulations and a lot of shouting and laughter.

Asahi looks over at Tanaka and Nishinoya. He hasn’t felt Nishinoya’s now familiar stare in the last couple of days. _Ever since Kiyoko-san returned…_ Asahi thinks. He knows that Kiyoko is beautiful, far more beautiful than he is. It’s only natural that any attention that might have been given to him would be redirected to Kiyoko. Any sane person would pay more attention to Karasuno’s beautiful manager than their awkward stuttering ace. _It was only a matter of time_ , Asahi thought.

He also supposed he should feel grateful that Nishinoya no longer focused all his free attention on Asahi. Asahi didn't like extra attention, after all. He actively tried to stay out of the spotlight. But he couldn’t the feeling of specialness that came from being watched so closely by someone as brilliant as Nishinoya. Nishinoya, who shined like a star while Asahi was like the moon, reflecting the brilliance of others, or even a black hole, so dark and unassuming that he didn’t appear at all.

But now Nishinoya’s brilliance is directed at Kiyoko, who, much like the sun, shines brilliantly and pulls everything into her orbit.

_It was bound to happen_ , Asahi reminds himself for the millionth time. _It shouldn’t bother me anyway. It wasn’t like I_ like _liked Nishinoya… I just liked the way he moves on the court and carries himself and the way his face looks._

“Asahi!” Suga calls as he jogs up to Asahi. “Do you mind if I set for you?” He asks, flashing his signature smile.

“Not at all,” Asahi responds happy for a distraction from thoughts of Nishinoya. Suga immediately beckons Asahi to follow him as he turns on his heel, walking towards an idle Daichi.

“Daichi, would you mind tossing the ball into play?” Suga asks. Daichi just shakes his head and grabs the nearest volleyball. He throws it high above Suga’s head. Suga sets it high and slightly away from the net. It’s Asahi’s favored toss. Asahi spikes it hard into the ground, all his frustration over Nishinoya transferred into his spike. The ball hit the floor with a resounding and satisfying _whack_.

Daichi whistles, impressed. “Nice kill.”

“Thanks,” Asashi breathes out, setting up for another spike. “Again,” he says to Suga. Again, Daichi throws the ball into play for Suga to set, high and away from the net. Again, Asahi spikes the ball with everything he’s got, all the frustration at no longer being enough for Nishinoya to want to watch.

_Why doesn’t he want to watch anymore?_ Asahi thinks angrily, his spiking becoming erratic and wild. The ball no longer crashed toward the floor but rather flew everywhere, with no apparent rhyme or reason as Asahi hit the ball just for the sake of _hitting the damn ball. Why am I not enough? Why am I never enough?_  

“Asahi!” A concerned Suga calls out to his friend, trying to pry him away from the almost trance like state he’d fallen into.

Asahi whips his head to Suga, his eyes lit with a fire that only really burns when he’s on the court, when he’s the ace. When he’s strong and tall and confident. “One more,” he demands, becoming almost a different person.

Suga reluctantly motions for Daichi to throw the ball into play. He sets the ball just where Asahi likes it, always where Asahi likes it.

Asahi crouches, readying his jump. _Why?_ He takes flight, his hand coming up to spike the ball. _Why won’t he watch me?_ He swings his arm and his hand makes delicious contact with the ball, the sting bleeding into his palm and singing out as he hits it down hard.

_Why do I care so much?_ The much calmer side of Asahi’s mind chimes in as he falls from his jump. _Why do I care whether or not Nishinoya watches me?_  

Asahi stands, panting from exertion, as he stares into nothing, just thinking about his new revelation.

He didn't even _know_ Nishinoya well. He’d only really talked with him _once_ for goodness sake. And sure, Nishinoya was beautiful. He had a beautiful face and his body moved liquidly across the court in a way that made Asahi wonder if it was humanly _possible_ to be that graceful. But he still didn't know anything about Nishinoya.

Suga approaches Asahi tentatively. “Asahi…” he broaches as if afraid to set the ace off. Asahi doesn’t respond, just continues staring straight ahead.

“Are you… okay?” Suga continues carefully.

“I’m just fine,” Asahi lies, giving Suga a weak smile.

Suga knows Asahi is lying. Asahi is a piss poor liar to begin with and Suga’s Mom Sense definitely doesn’t help anything. But Suga knows more than to push Asahi because Asahi doesn't really lie unless he feels he _has_ to. Even though he _knows_ , Suga still wants to prod Asahi and figure out what’s wrong. He wants to know what’s making his friend hurt because maybe there’s a chance to help. Daichi catches Suga’s attention, subtly motioning in a way that said _I know what you’re thinking. Don’t do it._

Deciding to drop the matter, Suga suggests with fake cheer, “Let’s take turns practicing receives!”

\---

“Shit,” a frustrated Asahi swears under his breath after getting blocked again. He kicks at the flooring with his shoe, resetting position.

Suga looks over at Asahi with concern. All of Asahi’s spikes have either been blocks or missed altogether. Suga worries it’s because of his toss but he shakes the thought out of his head. _No. All my tosses have been as close to perfect as I can get them_.

Once again, Suga sets the ball just the way Asahi likes it. Asahi jumps and swings his arm. A resounding _thwack_ echoes through the gym as the blockers on the other side shut down Asahi’s spike once again.

“Azumane!” The captain calls sharply. “Why don’t you cool down for a few minutes?”

Asahi just nods and leaves the court. _Why can’t I spike?_ He berates himself. _Why can’t I do anything right?_

He drinks greedily from a water bottle before watching the rest of the practice match.

One of the first years, Ennoshita, is called to the court in his place.

“Shit,” Asahi breathes out.

“Rough day?” A voice from beside Asahi asks.

Asahi looks forward to find Nishnoya at his side, his eyes just as intense as they were when they would constantly watch him. “Y-yeah,” Asahi responds. He flicks his eyes away from Nishinoya’s, still unable to look him directly in the eye.

Nishinoya moves closer into Asahi’s side, his stare somehow becoming even more intense. “Want to talk about it?”

“Oh, um. I-I…”

Nishinoya nods as if he already what Asahi is going to say. “I get it. Girlfriend trouble?”

Taken aback, Asahi freezes for a moment before shaking his head. _Something like that..._ “No… it’s not like, um, _that_ ,” he begins to say but Nishinoya cuts him off.

“You know, you don't have to worry, Azumane-san,” Nishinoya declares, looking like he’s thinking about slinging his arm acorss Asahi’s shoulders. “You’re so strong and kind and dependable, not to mention handsome, that anyone would be lucky to have you! Your girlfriend, if she still _is_ your girlfriend of course, would have to be an idiot to let you go!” He continues like his word is absolute truth. He beams up at Asahi, watching for his reaction.

Asahi isn’t sure how to respond at first. _I can’t tell him_ is Asahi’s first thought. _And I_ definitely _can’t tell him about my… preoccupation_. “It’s nothing like that,” he finally responds, carefully choosing what he thinks is the safest path. “I’m just distracted.”

Nishinoya’s mouth falls into a perfect ‘o’ as if everything’s just clicked. “It’s Shimizu-senpai, isn’t it?” he whispers, adding in a wink.

Asahi rubs his nose under the guise of towelling off his face a little more. “Sure,” he chokes out the lie. “It’s Kiyoko-san.”

“Azumane-san, you dog!” Nishinoya lightly punches him in the arm with a hearty laugh. “And here I thought you were one of the only people here _not_ affected by her charms.”

Asahi tries to laugh along, happy that Nishinoya didn’t call him on his lie. “What can I say?” he offers weakly.

Nishinoya sighs dreamily. “I know what you mean.” 

Asahi lets the conversation peter out as he sips from his water bottle again. “By the way,” Asahi starts in a fit of courage when the captain whistles loudly and beckons everyone to gather up.

“Hold that thought, Azumane-san,” Nishinoya says as he rushes to join the circle forming around the captain.

“As most of you are aware,” the captain begins once everyone is gathered around, “the Inter High is beginning shortly. We need to begin training for the Prefectural tournament.”

“Yes!” the team says in unison, nodding their heads.

“Please practice receives,” the captain continues. “There is no way we can win if we cannot keep the ball in play.” The captain surveys the team. “Remember that volleyball is about connection. Please practice with others when you have the chance.”

The team nods again with a collective, “Yes!”

The captain’s face splits into a devilish smile. “Let’s win this!” he shouts, prompting a cacophonous agreement from the rest of the team.

After the captain dismisses the team, Nishinoya comes running up to Asahi. “Azumane-san!” he calls. Asahi turns with a questioning look on his face. “Let’s practice together tomorrow!” Nishinoya suggests cheerfully. “We should work on our chemistry on the court!”

Asahi looks at Nishinoya for a moment, unsure of how to respond. “Okay?” he finally says after a long moment. He had no idea _why_ he and Nishinoya really needed chemistry on the court but it sort of made sense and Asahi wasn’t about to turn down time with Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya’s face breaks into one of his dazzling grins. “Awesome!”

“Un,” Asahi says with a wave, trailing Suga and Daichi as they pass. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you!” Nishinoya responds, returning Asahi’s wave enthusiastically.

Tanaka comes up behind Noya. He whispers into Noya’s ear, “Just fucking get it already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much again to my honeybear [cuddleruri](http://cuddleruri.tumblr.com) for reading over the chapter and giving me suggestions. I love you so much! This one is for you :)
> 
> Concrit is greatly appreciated appreciated as always!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Noya takes Asahi on a not-date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you fill my head with pieces  
> Of a song I can't get out  
> [Can I be close to you?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4XdnD5c334)

The sun is just barely touching the roof of Gymnasium #2 as Asahi approaches the building for morning practice. He yawns widely. _I could have used more sleep_ , he thinks blearily, rubbing water out his eyes. He’d stayed up half the night with unfinished schoolwork and the other half scrutinizing over the implications of Nishinoya wanting to practice with _him_.

_What could it mean?_ The thought had crossed Asahi’s mind more than once last night, sometimes playing on a loop until all the words lost their meaning.

He sighs. _It probably means nothing_ , he thinks. _He just needs to get used to strong spikes_.

“Azumane-san!” Nishinoya’s loud voice cuts through the morning silence as well as Asahi’s reverie. “Good morning!” Nishinoya drags out the syllables several beats longer than he should. He waves enthusiastically as he bounds over to Asahi.

“Ah, good morning Nishinoya,” Asahi returns, much calmer than his new companion.

Noya slows to a trot before stopping in front of Asahi. “Are you ready to practice?” a wide grin stretches across his face, impatience practically oozing out of his pores.

Asahi rubs at the tiredness collecting in the corners of his eyes once more. “Yes,” he says, not as convincingly as he’d have liked but Nishinoya doesn’t seem to mind either way.

“Ok!” Nishinoya practically shouts as he walks toward the gym doors.

Asahi can already tell this morning’s practice is going to be long.

\---

Practice is hard and grueling and Asahi casually wonders what it is like to be dead because surely it must be better than _this_.

“Again, Azumane-san!” Nishinoya, the giant ball of forever energy, signals for another spike.

 Asahi sighs heavily because his arm feels like dead weight hanging next to his side; the sweat from his forehead is trickling into his eyes burning them. He nods to Suga to toss for him.

Nishinoya calls for tosses again and again and again, still as energetic as he was when practice started. _Does he ever turn_ off _?!_ Asahi thinks as Noya calls for what feels like the millionth toss in a row.

“Can’t we take a break?” Asahi whines. He knows he sounds like a petulant child but his mouth feels like it’s full of paste with a taste to match. His body feels creaky and he would just like to _sit down_.

“No!” Nishinoya declares. “The Inter High is so close there’s no time for breaks!”

“Nishinoya, I’ll spike to you,” Daichi offers before turning to Asahi. “Asahi, go take a break.” It is more of a command than a suggestion.

“Suga, do you mind s…” the rest trails off as Asahi leaves the court, forever thankful to Daichi. He retrieves his water bottle and drinks the water in big greedy gulps. The pasty feeling in his mouth leaves as he easily drains half the bottle in one go. All the while he watches Nishinoya, Suga, and Daichi.

Suga and Daichi work together perfectly, like two halves of a whole coming together. They play like dancing, moving together and mirroring movements. Suga extends for a set and Daichi expands, jumping and reaching, for his spike.

But Nishinoya, he is able to join their dance almost seamlessly. He falls in step with the two, chasing after the ball with a natural grace. Asahi feels guilty watching Nishinoya, he always does. It feels almost intimate, like Nishinoya playing volleyball is something reserved only for a lover. But he can’t help it.

Asahi wanders back over to the trio just in time to hear Daichi sigh, “You need to take a break, Nishinoya.” Exasperation clearly colors his tone.

“Just one more!” Nishinoya begs, looking about ready to drop to his knees.

Daichi opens his mouth to protest when the captain whistles loudly and motions for everyone to gather around. Asahi swears he can see Daichi’s body sag in relief as Nishinoya bounds toward Tanaka and the captain.

“He definitely has a lot of energy,” Daichi pants as Asahi joins him and Suga.

Suga looks over to where Nishinoya and Tanaka are animatedly talking. “You can say that again,” he says over Nishinoya and Tanaka’s loud laughter.

“Alright team,” the captain addresses once everyone’s gathered around. “For the last half of practice, we will play a practice match.” Everyone nods in understanding before the captain starts to break everyone up into teams.

Anticipation fills Noya’s body making him giddy as he realizes the captain had put him and Asahi on the same team. _Finally, I can receive for the ace!_ Noya thinks excitedly, almost vibrating in place, because it’s only what he’s _dreamt_ of for the past few weeks.

“Dude, chill,” Tanka mutters out of the corner of his mouth, elbowing Noya subtly.

“I _can’t,_ ” Noya whines in response, much louder than he intended. The whole team stops quiet, like it did when he and Tanaka tipped over the volleyball cart, and _stares_ at him. There’s something to be said about the intensive wave of embarrassment that rolls through Noya’s stomach when 13 pairs of eyes pin him against the wall, the captain’s being the most intense of all.

Caught like a deer in headlights, Noya swallows and it feels like a sludge going down. “I’m sorry for interrupting!” he offers nervously, quickly ducking into a low bow.

The captain clears his throat in acknowledgement. “Anyway,” he continues but Noya doesn’t listen. He sneaks a glance at Kiyoko, wildly hoping that _maybe_ she would have looked over, and finds she isn’t even paying attention to him, instead looking through papers on her clipboard.

_Goddammit!_ Noya wails internally. _She won’t even look my way when I’m embarrassing myself._

Tanaka, bless him, seems to read Noya’s mind. “Don't worry, dude,” he whispers to Noya. “She looked up.”

Noya’s eyes light up with excitement. Careful not to let out any more sounds, Noya immediately perks up. “Really, Ryuu?!” he asks in astonishment. Kiyoko _looked_ at him? He felt graced by the gods themselves, almost touched by a deity so that he may be worthy of this sad and lowly existence he otherwise leads.

“Really,” Tanaka confirms.

Noya just barely misses the captain dismissing the group to their teams. He was still too giddy from the fact that a _goddess_ like Kiyoko would give him the time of day, even if it was only for a brief but glorious second.

Asahi peers over at Nishinoya, who seems to be snatching glances at Kiyoko whenever he can. _He’s not like that_ , Asahi reminds himself. _He isn’t like… me._ He turns away, feeling stupid for ever thinking he and Nishinoya _could_ be something more. That Nishinoya wanting to practice exclusively with him and that this morning was a hint that something _bigger_ could come of this.

\---

Asahi channels all of his frustration on the ball. He slams it down repeatedly; blowing past blocks like no one is there. Every spike, every sting, reminding Asahi of how romantic and silly he was to ever assume someone like Nishinoya would want him.

“You played very well, Asahi,” the captain praises after the practice match. “Please play like that at the Inter High.”

“Yes,” Asahi pants, still trying to regain his breath.

A wide grin splits the captain’s face. “Thank you. Ace.” The title isn’t presented like a gift, like Asahi imagined it would be. Instead the captain drops it between the two of them like it was as common as a piece of paper.

Asahi tries to mirror the captain’s smile but it doesn’t feel the same. His face doesn’t want to move that way. The captain thumps Asahi’s back; obviously unaware of the minor facial distress Asahi is suffering.

“You!”

Asahi turns and finds a panting Nishinoya standing behind him, fire blazing in his eyes. “Were incredible.”

Color rises to Asahi’s cheeks. “I-I… I-it… Thank you.” He glances shyly at Nishinoya. “You were pretty incredible out there, too.”

Nishinoya’s face suddenly blooms with color. “Oh!” He shakes his head slightly. “My receives, they weren’t as good as they can be!”

Asahi chuckles at Nishinoya’s modesty. “Not good? You were...” he hesitates, unsure of what he should say next. He’s always had trouble finding words. “Beautiful.”

Noya is struck dumb. _Beautiful?_ The word rolls around in his mind. Did Azumane really think of Noya that way? “You think so?” Noya asks, uncharacteristically quiet and shy.

Asahi nods. “We can always depend on you to receive the ball beautifully.”

Noya’s chest swells with pride. The long, hard hours of practice are paying off: he is becoming the libero the team, the _ace_ , can depend on.

\---

Noya finds himself spacing out in the middle of class. Again. All he can think about is what Asahi said earlier. _Beautiful_. It’s all he can think about actually. The moment keeps playing over and over in slow motion: the slow smile spreading across Azumane’s face as he laughs, low and warm, while _insisting_ that Noya was just as good as Azumane said he was. Even now, color rises to Noya’s face, burning his cheeks rosy.

“Nishinoya-san,” The teacher’s stern and scolding voice cuts through Noya’s reverie.

Noya’s face reddens further in embarrassment. He wants nothing more than to shrink in on himself and maybe die. “Yes?” he manages.

“Can you answer my question?” The teacher is badly suppressing a smug look, like the cat that caught the canary. The rest of the class swivels to look at him.

“No,” Noya admits, looking down. “I wasn’t paying attention.” He earns sniggers from the class.

“Please pay attention, Nishinoya-san,” the teacher chides.

“Yes,” Noya says, mostly to himself. The class has turned its attention back to the teacher. Noya pillows his head on his arms, sulking and cursing the teacher.

_“You were incredible_ …”

Azumane’s voice drifts back into his consciousness, remembering the compliment from this morning. His stomach feels warm, like someone had dropped a ray of sunshine in it. It fills him slowly until the warm and slightly tingling feeling creeps into the rest of his body, filling him to the brim. Noya starts smiling at nothing in particular, smiling just to smile.

_“Not good?”_ Again, Azumane’s voice drifts into his thoughts and his stomach throbs warmly again, doing so whenever he thinks of Azumane. _“You were beautiful.”_

\---

“Azumane-san!” Noya greets excitedly when Asahi walks into the clubroom after school.

Azumane looks a little caught off guard but quickly rights himself. “Ah, good afternoon.” He looks around a little awkwardly; the two are the sole people in the room.

Noya begins unbuttoning his school shirt. “Azumane-san,” he starts, shrugging out of his shirt, “after practice let’s get popsicles!” He beams at Azumane.

“Oh,” Azumane says, looking a bit like a deer caught in headlights. “Um…”

Before Azumane can continue, Noya interjects, “I’ll pay!” He carefully watches Azumane’s face while he waits for a response.

Asahi shrinks a little under Noya’s stare, just as intense and scrutinizing as the first time. He’s forgotten just how intense it is. “Um, sure,” he finally squeaks out in agreement. “I can pay for myself, though,” he barely audibly mumbles.

Noya’s smile grows impossibly wider. “Awesome!” he crows. “After practice popsicles!” He skips of happily, repeating “after practice popsicles” in a singsong.

A fond smile finds its way onto Asahi’s face as he watches the bouncing first year. _Adorable_ , he thinks before shaking off the thought and focusing on changing for practice.

\---

“He asked you what?” Suga can barely contain his excitement.

“For popsicles,” Asahi says, “after practice.”

Suga begins hovering around him. “It sounds like he asked you on a _date_!” he titters.

“Who asked Asahi on a date?” Daichi asks, coming up behind Suga.

“Nishinoya!” Suga announces. Asahi shushes the two of them.

“I don't want people to overhear,” Asahi explains quietly after Daichi shoots him a questioning look. “And it’s not a date,” he adds hastily.

“You have to admit it sounds like a date,” Suga says with a small shrug.

“What did Nishinoya invite you to do?” Daichi follows up.

“He invited me to have popsicles with him after practice,” Asahi explains.

Daichi nods for a moment. “How did he ask?”

Asahi thinks for a moment. “Um, well he came bursting into the clubroom and he said, ‘Azumane-san! Let’s get popsicles after practice!’ and, uh, yeah.”

Daichi considers the new information for a moment. “I agree with Suga. This sounds like a date.”

“It’s not a date,” Asahi protests again. “Besides, Nishinoya isn’t… like that.” Asahi ends vaguely, hoping Suga and Daichi will get his message.

Suga rolls his eyes a little. “How do you _know,_ Asahi?”

“Because he told me he liked Kiyoko!” Asahi exclaims louder than he expected. A small hush falls over the gym and Asahi waits for the fallout with nervousness sitting like lead in his belly. After a brief moment, the gym is abuzz with its usual activity and Asahi breathes a sigh of relief.

“Doesn’t mean he can’t like boys,” Suga reminds Asahi with far too much cheer. “You could still have a shot.”

“I doubt it,” Asahi mutters under his breath, but Suga doesn’t hear. Instead, he’s chatting with Daichi about the upcoming English exam.

\---

Noya rocks on his feet while he waits for Asahi to exit the clubroom. Noya was one of the first people out, nervous energy carrying him quickly through the changing process.

Tanaka comes slouching down the steps. “Hey man, you waiting for something?”

“Un,” Noya grunts, nodding his head in affirmation. “I asked Azumane-san to have popsicles with me.”

“Woah, you asked him out on a date?” Tanka asks in disbelief. “I thought you only liked him for his looks.”

“It’s not a date,” Noya defends quickly. “He’s just been really helpful during practice so I thought I would treat him. _And_ I want to get to know him better.”  


Tanaka rolls his eyes. “That sounds like a date, bro.”

“Okay, it does sound like a date,” Noya concedes.

“What about Kiyoko?” Tanaka asks.

Noya shrugs. “I’m still in love with her. But I don't need chemistry on the court with her. I _do_ with Azumane-san. Getting to know him outside of school will help.” Noya shrugs again and runs a hand through his hair. “Did you see if he was on his way out?” he asks, trying to keep the conversation from delving deeper.

“Looked like he was pulling on his shoes while I was leaving,” Tanaka said. “But I think he might wait for Daichi-san and Suga-san.”

Noya nods. “Thanks, man.”

“No problem!” Tanaka says cheerfully while he starts to head out. “Tell me how your date goes!” He flashes Noya a cheeky smile and Noya sticks out his tongue in response. Tanaka only laughs in response as he disappears around a corner.

Noya goes back to rocking impatiently, checking the time every thirty seconds. “C’mon…” Noya says to himself as he bounces in place. “Where are you?”

He’s honestly close to texting Azumane that they’d hang out another time when he walks down from the clubroom with Sawamura and Sugawara. Azumane is laughing at something, his face pulled into an awkward smile as he rubs the back of his head. _Must be something embarrassing_ , Noya thinks as he observes the scene.

He sees Sawamura elbow Azumane. Noya can’t make out what Sawamura’s saying but he _can_ see Azumane bury his face in his hands while Samamura and Sugawara badly hold in their guffaws. Sugawara pats Azumane’s shoulder like a concerned mother before Azumane makes his way over to Noya.

“Have fun!” Sawamura calls out. Sugawara waves.

Azumane offers a weak wave in return before turning his full attention to Noya.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, an apprehensive look on his face. “Were you waiting long?”

_I was waiting forever_. “Nope, not at all!” Noya says brightly, a wide smile splitting his face.

The apprehension melts from Azumane’s face. “I’m glad,” he says quietly.

“Let’s go then!” Noya announces, starting towards the school’s exit. Azumane easily catches up with Noya. The two walk together in silence. Once they reach the gates of the school Asahi asks, “Are we going to Sakanoshita?”

“Is there somewhere else?” Noya teases lightly.

Asahi chuckles weakly. “No… I guess not.”

Noya bumps against him congenially. “Besides, Sakanoshita always has soda flavored Gari-Gari Kuns!”

“Is that your favorite flavor?” Asahi asks, amused at Nishinoya’s excitement.

“Un!” He says, looking like a child in his excitement. “It’s my favorite food!” He turns to Asahi, bouncing a little in front of him. “What’s your favorite flavor?”

“My favorite?” Asahi thinks for a moment and Noya waits in anticipation. “I think strawberry.”

Noya nods seriously like he’s just been given the secret to the universe. A second later he is back to his usual bouncing self. The two chat about volleyball while they walk to the store.

When they enter Sakanoshita, the blond clerk doesn’t look up from his newspaper. Noya makes a beeline for the popsicle freezer, Asahi awkwardly trailing behind him. Asahi’s gaze wanders nervously over to the clerk every once and a while. Normally, clerks watch him as he browses the stores, afraid he might steal something because of his appearance. It’s refreshing that the clerk doesn’t seem to notice him but it makes him nervous all the same.

“Earth to Azumane-san!”

Noya is suddenly in front of him, waving two Gari-Gari Kuns in front of Asahi. “Huh?!” Asahi startles loudly, knocking into a small display. Asahi turns just in time to see the display wobble before toppling over, spilling bagged chips all over the ground. Asahi instantly feels all the blood in his body rush to his face as he stares at the wreckage.

The clerk, throwing down his newspaper with a thick _fwap_ , stands and exhales angry cigarette smoke out his nose like a dragon.

“Hey!” he barks. His eyes narrow as soon as he sees Asahi and Noya’s warm-up jackets. “You volleyball players always making a ruckus outside and now you’re disturbing the other shoppers!”

Nishinoya looks around the shop, which is completely empty except for the three of them. “We’re the only ones here,” he points out. “We’re not making a ruckus!”

The clerk raises an eyebrow and looks pointedly at the tipped over display. “Really?”

Asahi can’t help but look away, the secondhand embarrassment strong. “Nishinoya,” he whispers. “Maybe…”

Noya pays Asahi no mind. “We didn’t tip the stupid thing over on purpose!”

“Nishinoya,” Asahi manages, his voice strained. His face feels like a hundred degrees, it’s so hot. He just wants to leave before something happens that Nishinoya may regret.

The clerk exhales heavily. “Listen punk, I don’t give a shit. I could throw you out of my store.”

Always quick to apologize, Asahi starts, “We really didn’t mean a-“ Nishinoya scoffs loudly, cutting Asahi off.

“You wouldn't,” Nishinoya challenges.

Next thing he knows, the clerk is pushing Asahi and Nishinoya out of the store. As soon as the boys are outside the door, the clerk stares down at the, hands on his hips and smoke rising from his mouth. He asserts, “You can have the popsicles. Just don’t make another ruckus.”  The door slides shut as the clerk reenters the store, the boys left dumbstruck.

“Did he…” Asahi starts, blinking confusedly at the storefront.

“Yeah,” Nishinoya confirms, gripping the popsicles in his hands as if checking reality. “But we got the popsicles,” he offers with weak enthusiasm, trying to lighten the situation.

Asahi weakly nods in agreement, “We did.”

“Here.” Nishinoya hands him his popsicle before ripping open his own.

Asahi gingerly opens his popsicle while he sees Nishinoya bite into his with the ferocity of a tiger.

Nishinoya singsongs, “Soda flavor is the best! Have you tried it, Azumane-san?”

Asahi shakes his head in response, biting into his own popsicle much more calmly than Nishinoya did.

“Azumane-saaaaan!” Nishinoya whines a little. “You haven’t lived until you’ve had a soda flavored Gari-Gari Kun!”

“I guess I’ll get one the next time we get popsicles,” Asahi says without _really_ thinking.

_Next… time…_ Nishinoya’s eyes widen at the implication. “Azumane-san, do you mean it?” he asks excitedly.

Perplexed, Asahi answers, “Of course?”

Nishinoya’s face breaks into a large smile, beaming at Asahi. He starts humming to himself before he sits down on the curb. He pats the spot next to him, beckoning Asahi to sit down.

Asahi does and the two eat in silence for a long moment.

Nishinoya is the first to break the silence. “It’s hard to believe the Inter High is so close, huh Azumane-san.”

“Un,” Asahi agrees as he finishes the last of his popsicle. “We still have time for a lot of practice, though. And Captain is usually really strict when we get closer.”

“Really? I thought he was tough already!” Nishinoya says in disbelief.

“Really. Sometimes we won’t leave practice until it’s dark out.”

“Wow.”

“But, uh, that doesn’t start until a week or two before the Inter High.”

Noya nods as he chews thoughtfully on the last of his popsicle. “Thank you, Azumane-san,” he says quietly. Asahi is taken back by the difference between his normal self and the way he’s speaking now. “For getting a popsicle with me.”

“Of course,” Asahi responds, equally soft. “And…” he pauses for a moment and Nishinoya looks up at him expectantly. Asahi takes a deep breath. “You can, um, call me Asahi, by the way…” he rubs the back of his neck, hoping he’s not being too informal too quickly.

“Asahi…san.” Nishinoya tests the word, feeling it in his mouth. “Then, in that case, you can call me Noya!” He responds cheerfully.

Asahi’s heart flutters a little bit. Never in a million years did he think he would be close enough to call Nishinoya by a nickname.

“Well,” Noya says, standing up and brushing off any dirt that may have gotten on his pants. “It’s getting late.”

The sky is a deep orange with blue bleeding into the edges. “It is,” Asahi agrees. He rocks onto his feet, brushing off any dirt as well. “I should head home.”

“Me too,” Noya agrees. 

The two begin walking home, falling into a comfortable silence. They reach an intersection.

“Well,” Noya says almost reluctantly, “my house is that way.” He points down the left arm of the intersection.

“I’m going this way,” Asahi says, pointing straight ahead. There’s a beat where the two are silent, neither continuing on.

Asahi is the first to speak. “Thank you again, Noya. For the popsicle.”

“My pleasure!” Noya exclaims cheerfully. “Well… See you tomorrow, Asahi-san!” Noya waves as he heads away from Asahi, trotting towards home.

Asahi sighs and begins his trek back to his house.

His house is unassuming and plain, two stories tall and faded beige, the tiled red roof fading after years of baking under the sun. The curtains are drawn over the bay window looking into the front room. He wonders if his mother is getting ready to go to bed for the night.

He quietly opens the door. “I’m home!” he announces to the empty front hallway.

“Welcome home!” His mother calls as he’s toeing off his shoes. It sounds like she’s in the kitchen. Asahi makes his way over. His mother is in front of the stove, stirring what looks like a curry.

“Asahi, would you mind setting the table?” his mother asks kindly. “The bowls are on the counter.” She points vaguely to her left. “Oh! Put some rice in the bowls, the curry is almost done.”

Asahi follows the line of his mother’s finger to a stack of only two bowls. His heart sinks a little bit. “Is Dad eating with us?” he asks, his throat feeling a little tight as he spoons generous portions of rice into each bowl. 

He turns and he sees his mom stiffen a little. “No. Your father called, he’s working late tonight,” she explains, her voice a little strained. “Told us not to wait up.” She silently beckons him to come and spoons curry into each bowl. 

“Is that so?” Asahi asks hollowly as he grabs spoons and sets the table. His dad hasn't eaten dinner with them in almost a week. In fact, Asahi hasn’t _seen_ much of his dad in that week. And when his dad _is_ home, things are tense between his parents.

He settles in behind his bowl and his mother does the same.

“Thank you for the food,” the two say quietly before digging into their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I recently started my first year in college and that's been a major time suck lol. Since I'm getting back into the swing of things, I'm a little nervous about characterization and the like so concrit is definitely appreciated. 
> 
> As always, this is for my forever lovely honeybear, [cuddleruri](http://cuddleruri.tumblr.com). Thanks for always putting up with me <3


End file.
